dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Curtiss (Mask no Oni)
right|300px Jade Curtiss is a crossover character from the Namco Tales' series installment, Tales of the Abyss. A doctor, a forensic inspector, a fonist, a colonel, a child prodigy, a genius... There are many things this snide and cool calculating man of many talents is renowned, praised, and even feared for. A colonel of much reputation in the ranks of the Malkuth Army, Jade is a man whose past ties in with much of the events and recent history of Auldrant. Learning of the appearance of Luke Fon Fabre, a heir of aristocracy to the enemy nation of Baticul in his nation, Jade comes to capture the young man for talks of peace, but fate soon drags him into his ward's adventure... And to one where his own past will catch up to him again. Crystal and Attire Battle Jade is a High Tactics Fonist, casting spells that create various phenomena and have their own specified ranges of manifestation that can be placed and activated to engage in high pressure mind games to corner and trap the opponent. His difference between the Emperor is that his spells primarily act like obstacles and live action hazards when activated, catching the opponent by surprise and can remain active for a brief but notable period of time, and getting caught in these spells inflict damage as long as they exist. In addition to his spells, Jade also has the advantage of close range combat, allowing the player to get Jade close in for a plethora of tactical approaches. Jade, however, suffers as a glass cannon; while his Physical and Magical attack are top notch and are something to be reckoned with, his defense is the ultimate price to pay for such power. His spells are also weighed with the need to prepare to cast them; more powerful spells demand a longer casting time, and the foresight of strategy to pull off chains in a variety of situations and fields of expertise of the use of these spells is a must. Versatility and the ability to be expansive is also a large demand for those who wish to use Jade at his fullest potential, and as such, he is recommended for expert players. {|width="100%"| |width="50%"| EX Mode {|border="solid" width="50%" cellspacing="0" width="100%" |- | style="text-align:center" width="15%" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Name' | style="text-align:center" width="5%" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Type' | style="text-align:center" width="50%" bgcolor="#4682B4"|'Description' |- |Full Fon Slot Activation! |EX Mode Title | |- |Mystic Arte: Might of the Necromancer |EX Burst | The player must command Jade to recite a certain speech to enact his Mystic Artes. Oh Astonishing melody, arise in the name of the Necromancer!, will result in the basic EX Burst, Mystic Cage. I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, commands thee! Who opens the gates of hell, come forth divine lightning! This ends now!!, will result in the advanced EX Burst, Indignation. Oh Astonishing Melody, I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, commands thee! Who opens the gates of hell, arise in the name of the Necromancer! Come forth divine lightning! This ends now!, results in the best EX Burst, Divine Wrath Judgment Prison: Indignation. Category:Tales Characters Category:Non-Square Characters Category:Namco Characters